undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 39
|prev = Chapter 38 |next = Chapter 40 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-39-780201597 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181857365562/underearth-book-1-chapter-39}} Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, they ALL DISAPPEARED WITHOUT A TRACE. ---- Frisk opened his eyes, awakening from sleep, though he couldn't remember how he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was Flowey appearing, destroying Asgore's SOUL, then absorbing the six Human SOULs. Standing up, Frisk looked around. There was only infinite blackness, though he could see himself just fine, but, for some reason, there wasn't a single shadow anywhere on his body. Suddenly, in his pocket, Frisk could feel a strange vibration. It was the pocketwatch he'd found back in the Citadel just after he'd awoken from his fall. While Frisk was looking at the pocketwatch, he heard the sparking of a tube television, seeing it flash on in front of him. Once the static dispersed, a very pixilated version of Flowey's head appeared on it. "Howdy!" Flowey said. "It's me, Flowey. Flowey the Flower! I owe you a HUGE thanks. You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. But now, with YOUR help... He's DEAD. And I'VE got the Human SOULs! Boy! I've been empty for so long... It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling... Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you?" Frisk shook his head, though Flowey appeared to ignore it. "Well, that's just perfect. After all, I only have six SOULs. I still need one more... Before I become GOD. And then, with my newfound powers... Monsters. Humans. Everyone. I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world." Flowey's eyes then drifted to the pocketwatch Frisk was holding. "Oh, and you can forget about escaping to the past using that old thing. We're not in that world anymore, so it's plain and simple impossible." Frisk lowered the pocketwatch. This thing can send me to the past!? Is that what it was doing when I died!? he thought. "Oh, but don't worry. Your old friend Flowey has worked out a replacement for you!" His face then went very toothy and sadistic. "I'll SAVE over your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces... Over, and over, and OVER." Frisk stashed the pocketwatch back into his pocket and drew the dagger. "...what?" Flowey said in slight surprise. "Do you really think you can stop ME? Hee hee hee... You really ARE an idiot." The screen then switched off. The television suddenly began moving slowly upward as flesh emerged from below, attached to the TV. Frisk heard the snapping of bones as more flesh rose from the TV, followed by a large hole with teeth surrounding it. The stench that came from the hole was beyond revolting. As the flesh grew more into form, more teeth emerged, and the mouth elongated into a sort of snout. Just above the mouth, nostrils formed from the unorganized flesh. Out to the two sides of the TV, eyelids formed, then filled, which then opened to reveal two heavily dilated eyes pointing in different directions. As the eyes opened, the mouth snapped shut, and the cracking of bone stopped for the most part. The mouth opened again, as though it had gone limp. Two tubes of a sort emerged from behind the mass of flesh, one on either side, passing the eyes as they fully came into focus and gazed at Frisk, and attached themselves into each side of the mouth, closing it again. Frisk stepped back a bit, securing his knife. The mass of flesh deposited some parts of itself into the ground, cracking it greatly, then re-emerged with two gigantic, thorny arms of plant matter, ending in three giant stubby red thorn-like fingers. The arms then came down, smashing into the ground on either side of Frisk, then pushing up, elevating the TV and mass of flesh. The mass then got close to Frisk, causing him to fall backward, with its giant mouth ajar, bathing Frisk in its putrid breath. Enormous cables then emerged from the sides of the TV, massing behind the mass already in front of Frisk, the falling to the ground with a loud boom, growing further. After a bit, the first mass with the TV elevated even further, supported by the larger mass behind. As it rose, more cables emerged from the fleshy and planty parts of the first mass and attached themselves to the second. Another pair of tubes emerged from the fleshy mass just above the first, encircling another pair of growths and attaching to itself again, the growths then opening into another set of eyes. As the first mass rose higher, another pair of cables emerged, these ones made of very thick thorned plant matter, which went to attach themselves to the larger second mass. Another pair of tubes emerged from the sides of the television, attaching themselves to the top. The television then turned back on, showing a pure white screen to begin with, then showing three lines making up a smiling face. The mouth line opened into a big grin, followed by the two vertical lines opening to the sides, showing extremely red eyes with green irises. The enormous creature then laughed just like Flowey, but lower and more demented. Frisk looked on at the mass. Just as he began moving one of his arms, Flowey moved one of his great vine arms and caused all the thorns to extend into vines and stab Frisk in the chest. Coughing up blood, Frisk was pulled up to Flowey's screen. "Oh, don't worry kiddo." Flowey said. "This'll only hurt THE FIRST MILLION TIMES!" the vines then pulled themselves in all different directions, ripping Frisk asunder. As what was left of Frisk fell to the ground, he heard a voice. "This is all just a bad dream... and you're NEVER waking up!" followed by the sounds of a thousand laughing Floweys. ---- Frisk once again opened his eyes to pure darkness. "Hee hee hee." Flowey laughed, his voice coming from a television set sitting nearby. "Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied killing you only ONE time?" Flowey then began rebuilding his body from the television set as Frisk watched again. This time, as soon as Flowey's body was finished, Frisk began running away. This didn't do much, though, as he was then fully enveloped by a bright blue beam Flowey had fired from his mouth. ---- Frisk opened his eyes again. "Pathetic..." Flowey spat. "Now you're REALLY gonna die!" Flowey began assembling his body again, but Frisk wasn't wasting any time, and began running before it finished. Again, though, it made no difference, as Flowey always seemed to be the same distance away. "Oh yes, run, please, make this more entertaining." Flowey said before killing Frisk again. ---- Time after time, Flowey would bring Frisk back before killing them again. After a few more times, Flowey just had himself be fully assembled when he brought Frisk back. Killing him a few more times, Frisk just stopped trying to run, each time the world reloaded, he'd just fall to his knees and wait for Flowey to kill him again. "Ha ha ha. Getting tired, little Human?" Flowey taunted. Frisk didn't answer. He just remained sitting there, motionless. "Ha ha ha ha. While it is fun killing you like this, you'll grow boring far too quickly." Flowey said. "How about we add some spice to all this. You can even play with each SOUL, before they kill you, that is. Ha ha." Frisk's eyes lit up at the sound of that. Interact with the SOULs? It's unlikely, but maybe I could get them on my side, somehow... I could maybe take Flowey down. he thought. "Of course, before I do that..." Flowey said. Frisk raised his head just in time to see a large vine slam down on him, smear him around the floor a bit, then toss what was left away. ---- "Alright, kid." Flowey said after reloading again. "But first, how about we play a bit." Flowey brought his massive arm over to where Frisk was and launched some vines at him. Frisk, however, dodged most of the barrage, getting nicked by a few. Frisk looked back at Flowey, who had deployed two barrels underneath him. After a second, they both shot flames directly at Frisk, who'd rolled to the side. After some time getting ripped apart by numerous attacks, Frisk fell to the ground, dripping blood from multiple wounds. Just then, Flowey's screen flashed to a light-blue SOUL in front of a flashing red background. Next thing Frisk knew, Flowey had disappeared and was replaced with the light-blue outline of a Human female with minimal facial features. The figure was around the same size as Frisk and wore a ribbon in her hair. She was also holding a knife. "Ah..." Frisk panted. "Finally, one of the SOULs." The outline didn't respond. She simply approached Frisk, tightening her grip on the knife. "W-wait, hang on." Frisk backed up a bit. "There's no need to fight. Flowey's the enemy here, not me!" The outline simply continued approaching. As she got close, she raised the knife to attack Frisk, who blocked their arm with his. "I'm not the enemy." Frisk pleaded, though with no results, as the outline continued attacking. After a bit of dagger-to-knife combat between Frisk and the outline, Frisk finally managed to grab the outline's knife-arm and suspend it, preventing her from using the knife. "Please listen, I need your help to defeat Flowey. I can't do it alone, not with how powerful he is. If you're still in there, stop attacking and help me!" The outline stopped struggling and just stared at Frisk. "If I let go, will you stop attacking?" Frisk asked. "Yes." the outline said. Frisk let go of her. She backed up and brushed herself off. "Will you help me defeat Flowey?" he asked. "Not alone. Help the five that came after me, and then I will." she responded. Frisk nodded. The outline brought up their knife and it turned a ribbon. The ribbon then drifted toward Frisk, absorbing into him and healing his wounds. Next thing he knew, Frisk was once again facing Flowey. "Hahahahah. Playtime is over for that one. Wait, where's all the blood you were losing!?" Flowey demanded to know. Frisk remained silent. "Fine then, keep your secrets. Only allows me to extend my time KILLING YOU!!!" Flowey once again went back to attacking Frisk, shredding his flesh until he was covered in blood once again. "Hahahahah, better look for you anyway. Time for you to play with another SOUL now." Flowey said. Frisk blinked and was then facing the orange outline of a Human male with minimal facial features, again around the same size as Frisk. The figure also wore the same leather gauntlets as Frisk, the ones he found in the Dimensional Box back in Snowdin Town. The outline ran at Frisk, fists clenched, and took a swing as he got close. Frisk ducked and punched the outline in the side, causing them to go off balance and fall to the ground. Frisk climbed on top of the outline and pinned their arms to the ground. "Listen to me, I am not your enemy. Our common enemy is Flowey. Please, if you're still in there, help me defeat him. I've already gotten help from one of you, so please help me as well." Frisk pleaded. The outline stopped struggling. "Well, if you're not my enemy, why are you on top of me, pinning me down, huh?" the outline said. "Um, that was to be sure you wouldn't punch me while I talked." Frisk responded. "Well I'm not gonna punch you unless you don't get off." Frisk got off of him. "Thank you. Yeah, I'll help, so long as all of us are helping, that is. Can't face Flowey alone, you know, even though I definitely would." "Don't worry, my plan involves getting all of you on my side." "Well then, you've made yourself an ally." the outline then gave a thumbs-up and tapped his fist against Frisk's forehead. When he did this, Frisk could feel his wounds closing and the blood that coated him leave his body. He was then once again facing Flowey. "Healed again, have you!! Good, allows me to rip you apart some more without having to LOAD!" Flowey said. "Only for you, Flowey." responded Frisk. Another barrage of attacks ripped Frisk apart, once again coating him in blood. "Playtime again. Play nice you two!" Flowey said before Frisk found himself facing another outlined Human female around his size, this one a deep blue color. She wore a sort of skirt and danced around on the tips of her toes. Frisk approached her. "Hello." he said just before the outline kicked him in the gut. In response, Frisk swiftly grabbed the leg she kicked him with and pulled up, throwing her off balance and taking her to the floor on her back. She then tried to kick him with her other leg, though he grabbed it two and stuffed them both under one arm as he took his other arm and used the lower half of it to slightly crush her neck. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must." he said. "I'm trying to rally each of the SOULs against Flowey. Please, I currently have two on my side. We can't do it alone, however, and need everyone. Will you help?" When Frisk finished, he reduced pressure on her neck to allow her to respond. "You know, you have an interesting way of telling people you mean no harm." she said. "Yeah, sorry about that." Frisk responded, letting go of her and standing back up. "Yes, I'll help. Convince the other three Flowey has absorbed, and I will gladly assist you." The outline then began singing, causing Frisk's present wounds to heal. When she finished, Frisk found himself once again at Flowey's feet. "Here we go again!" Flowey shouted as he began cutting up Frisk within an inch of his life before summoning the next SOUL. The next SOUL was quite similar to the others, a purple outline of a Human male around the same size as Frisk. This one wore glasses and had a notebook open in his hand. Just as Frisk began speaking, numerous projectiles appeared around the outline and shot themselves at Frisk. Frisk in-turn ran toward the outline, pain coursing through him as he ran, dodging the projectiles. Within seconds, Frisk reached the outline and tackled him. The projectiles then stopped. "Sorry for tackling you, but it was the first thing I thought of doing." Frisk said. "I'm organizing the SOULs to help me defeat Flowey, and I need your help. Will you please help?" The outline just laid there, motionless. Eventually, he spoke. "... Y-yeah..." The outline nervously then healed Frisk by summoning more projectiles, though these ones soothed his wounds instead of creating more, and got once again shredded by the cocky Flowey before being sent to 'play' with the next SOUL. The next SOUL was a green outline of a Human female around the same size as Frisk wearing an apron and working on a frying pan. As Frisk approached, fire suddenly rose from the pan and flew at Frisk. Frisk tried to dodge the flames, though was repeatedly hit with the pellets of fire. In great pain, Frisk screamed. Soon after, the fire stopped. "I'm so sorry..." the outline said. "Here, I can fix it." Frisk approached the outline to see what she was offering. It was a fried egg in the middle of the pan. Not wanting to come across as rude before asking for a favor, Frisk took a bite. In an instant, his wounds closed, and he felt better. "I'll be there to help. Just free John and we can make our attack." she said. Frisk was then returned to being back in front of Flowey, who tore him apart some more before sending him off to 'play' with the final SOUL. Standing far in front of Frisk was the yellow outline of a Human male around the same size as Frisk wearing a hat typically stylized on cowboys. The outline walked towards Frisk. As they walked, a revolver appeared on their hip. They drew it and began firing multiple rounds at him. Frisk easily dodged the bullets, however, and dashed at the outline, grabbing their firing hand and pulling it behind their back. "I don't want to hurt you." Frisk said. "We're on the same side. It's Flowey who is the enemy. Please, I've already freed the other SOULs, please help me defeat Flowey." "Heh, I would if you weren't pulling my arm out of my socket." the outline responded. Frisk let go of the outline. "You say you've rallied everyone else already?" "Yeah, that's about right." "Good. Be prepared for anything." Frisk was then pulled back into in front of Flowey. "Did you enjoy your fun?" Flowey questioned. "Because it's now time to die!" Flowey brought up one of his great vine arms and fired the thorned vines at Frisk. As they neared Frisk tightened himself, but then he found himself elsewhere, surrounded by the six outlines. "We did it." the orange outline said. "Of c-course we d-did." the purple responded. "What did you do?" Frisk asked. "We stunned Flowey for a moment." the light-blue said. "We're unbound. Which means it's time for Flowey to pay for what he's done." the yellow said. They all agreed. "Well, new Human-" "Frisk. My name is Frisk." "Frisk. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Eumelia. Eumelia Ypomona." the light-blue finished. The orange outline then approached Frisk, offering a hand. "Nice to meet you, Frisk. I'm Heron Gennaiotata." "The pleasure's all mine." Frisk responded. He then looked to the other outlines. "And what do the rest of you go by?" he asked. "My name is Lysandra Akeraiotata." the blue answered. "A-Albert Ackermann" the purple too answered. "I'm Kallisto Hearth. It's so very nice to meet you." answered the green outline. "John. John Acker." responded the yellow. "And what of your ancestral name, Frisk?" Eumelia then asked Frisk. "Ancestral name?" "Yes. The name of your ancestors, the one you inherited from them. We all gave ours, now what of yours?" Frisk remained silent for a minute, deep in thought, trying to remember his full name. After a bit, he finally gave his answer. "Anendotos. My entire name is Frisk Anecros Anendotos." All the outlines stepped back in shock when he said that. "I-is something the matter?" Frisk asked. "N-no. It's just that... Anendotos? How long has the name been in your family, do you know?" Eumelia begged to know. "No. Why, is there something special about it?" All the outlines remained silent, passing looks at each-other. After a few seconds of silence, Eumelia bowed down to Frisk, slowly followed by all the other outlines. "Forgive me, but it is time to take the fight to Flowey himself." Eumelia said, face still to the ground. "We leave you in full command of us, your majesty." }} Category:Underearth